A War Like No Other
by ellelelellelelelelelelelleel
Summary: Well, basically, its a war like no other. I used characters from a novel that I am working on, that has nothing to do with twilight, but I needed names. Rated T for safety.  Hopefully  is better then it sounds! R&R please! I will update soon!   I LOVE LJ
1. Chapter 1

**Written by me (Eris) and my best friend (as far as she knows) Sabrina :D (happy little girl)**

Summery: Basically, shit happens. (Best summery ever, right?) BUUUUUUUT the extra characters I added in the future chapters are part of a novel _I _am writing, though, it has nothing to do with Twilight, vampires, or anything of the sort.

* * *

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

**Characters (I changed a few ages :P) :**

Isabella Swan, appearing (App.) 19, real age (RA.) 23

Edward Cullen, App. 17, RA. 113

Renseme Cullen, App. 14, RA. 4

Alice Cullen, App. 17, RA. 113

Jasper Hale, App. 20, RA.

Rosalie Hale, App. 18, RA. 99

Emmett Cullen, App. 20, RA. 79

Carlisle Cullen, App. 23, RA. 300+ (I don't know exactly, fill me in please!)

Esme Cullen, App. 26, RA. 119

Jacob Black, App. 19, RA. 23

Leah Clearwater, App. 19, RA. 23

Seth Clearwater, App. 17, RA. 21

That's all of the MAIN characters, I believe

They're not in Alaska, _yet_, but moving soon.

And to humans, Bella is still alive, well, and human.

Oh, and about four years have passed since Breaking Dawn.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

* * *

Chapter 1 (Renesme POV)

Bleeding wasn't the issue. Vampires were. And have to be saved by Leah- even worse.

It all began this morning, a regular morning. Esme was making her delicious pancakes. I don't care how vampire-y I am, those pancakes are awesome.

So I was sitting at the table, when the doorbell chimed. Alice, even if she can't see them, knew it was immediately it was Jake and Seth, maybe even Leah. Sadly, Leah.

Jake and Seth wolfed down their pancakes (Get it? _Wolfed_ down? I'm funny for an eight-year-old). Leah cut her gracefully, but didn't eat much. Jake and Seth, thinking they were doing me a favor, both sat next to me, so Leah wouldn't have to. Now, I had to look at her.

It wasn't that she was ugly, she was very pretty, but she always had this miserable smirk on her face. Not sad, not angry, but like she was suffering. I understood her Sam predicament, kinda, but it's been like years.

I did hear through the grapevine that she had finally scored a boyfriend. Smart, funny, attractive, I hoped to meet him. But maybe they were going through a rough patch. But how rough could it be, they've been together for at least three years. Three years is a long time, even for werewolves. Maybe she couldn't tell him she was a werewolf, or something. I don't know, it's none of _my_ business.

Even Leah couldn't resist Esme's pancakes, though. I could tell she wanted to wolf them down (See? I did it again!). But, of course, she had to be Leah, and make 'wolfing down pancakes' look perfect.

I, on the other hand, ate them not to fast, but not to slow. Leah kept staring me down, and Edward (Well, dad. I call him Edward in my mind. Don't judge me.) must have heard my crazy assumptions about what she wanted, because he walked into the kitchen just at that second. Jacob flinched slightly, probably a little startled, probably a little angry. Edward, too, flinched. His neutral expression broke for just a second.

"Jacob, Seth, Leah," he nodded, walking past them, though, not making eye contact. "Morning. And Nessie, how did you sleep?"

"Well, actually. Didn't dream, though, and normally they are so vivid," I replied. Bella walked in soon after. She must have known Jacob was in the house.

Some of the things I hate about my mother: One, we'll look the same age pretty soon, which is awkward, and I have to act as her sister. Two, she acts like me, like my age. There's no reassuring guidance, or even a parent in this house! I mean, Esme's great, I love her and everything, but she's _too _motherly. She's very fragile. Rosalie is... Rosalie. Enough said. Alice is bubbly, like me, you know, a teen? And Bella? Same. So, it's almost like I look to Leah, of all people, for guidance on growing up. She's strong, self-sufficient, and knows what she want's in life.  
My mother always wears too much makeup for a vampire. I mean, vampires are supposed to be beautiful, but some (Rosalie) are prettier then others (Well, me. But I am human... let's make that my excuse).

So, anyways, Bella waltzed in, and grabbed some pancakes. "Good morning, Jake, Nessie, Edward, all," she said. She didn't name Seth, Leah, or anyone else. I may not see eye-to-eye to Leah, but I acknowledge her, and Seth.

Jake jumps up out of nowhere, and Seth gets this look in his eyes of pure surprise and a little bit of fear.

"Seth... aren't we _late for something_?" Jake ground through his teeth. Seth jumped up, the same as Jake, and they both began to run out of the house. "But, Jake...? Seth...?" Leah whispered. Sorry, Leah, but you were just rejected!

Edward seemed to know what the fuss was about, and smiled at Leah's comment. I would nail him about it later.

"Seth, Jake, where are you going?" Leah asked. "Uh, long story, sis. Gotta go!" Seth called. Him and Jake waved goodbye, and scurried out the door.

Leah looked clueless and left out, but she kept her emotionless mask.

Out of nowhere, Edward began to chuckle. No, not chuckle. Erupt in laughter. He almost doubled over. Leah looked at him, and then began to laugh, like they were sharing some kind of connection.

Everyone froze in shock. One her first crackle was realized, only Edward had the power to speak, well, laugh.

We've never heard Leah laugh. Ever. It was crazy, like, imprinting. Seeing her smile was a once-in-a-blue-moon thing, but a laugh? And with Edward? Of whom she hated? Is it opposite day?

Her laugh was beautiful. So was her smile. It was almost refreshing hearing something from Leah that wasn't full of sorrow and misery.

"Why are you laughing?" Bella sneered, almost jealous of the sudden outburst of happiness. I didn't care, just happy Leah wasn't being a moody bitch.

"Oh, Bella, love, it's such a... long story," Edward replied, still smiling. Bella gave him the 'evil eye' and put her hands on her hips. Edward ignored her, and chuckled some more as he walked away.

Everyone was in the kitchen, except Edward and Carlisle, and they all had a wondering look on their faces, all wanting to ask Leah what was that about. But no one did.

Well, I was full, and wanted to go shopping. So I got up, and apparently, inherited Bella's balancing skills, because I slipped and fell. I hit my head on the tiled floor.

I felt the blood slowly ooze out the gash in my head, everyone in the room tense. It was like everyone had stopped breathing, standing completely still. Edward was down stairs in a flash, about to fight Jasper.

"She smells just like Bella," he said. Alice held her breath, praying for her husband. No one moved, no one tried to help me.

"Ooo-kay," Leah said, pushing herself from the table, "let's get you to a hospital." I never thought it was possible, but I was feeling a bit dizzy from the blood loss.

Leah just picked me up, lickity-split, bridal style, and carried me out the door, to her car.

"Are... are you really bringing me to a hospital, or just gonna let me die in this car?" I murmured, rolling my head. She drove some sort of small car, five passengers. It was comfy, and nice, but i was sure I was getting blood all over the seats.

Leah let out a light laugh, and reached for the glove compartment. "No, Jacob would kill me if I did that. Here," she said, pulling out some bandages and things. She pressed one against my head, sopping up the blood, and cleaning my wounds. "Why do you have a mini-hospital in your car? Has Carlisle rubbed off on you?" I asked. Leah smiled, and explained, "Well, most of this stuff is from a hospital, yes. See, even if werewolves heal über fast, we still get some pretty bad gashes. I need to be prepared for the battlefield."

Once she had gauzed me head, Leah began to drive. "Where are we going?" I asked. "I gotta get home, and you can't go back there for a little while, so I thought you could chill at Jake's. That's where I am always when my mom is out. Seth is like always asking to go their, because he doesn't have a car of his own. He could walk, but he's a lazy little dog," Leah muttered. "But, on one circumstance," Leah's voice turned serious.

"Yes?" I asked, scared what she'd make me do.

"If Jake is home, the first thing you say is I did _not_ do that to you. Got it?" she announced, her voice turning light-hearted. Leah could be an actress with the fear she implants in people. I giggled a bit- wait, giggled at a Leah joke? I thought I hated her, and she hated me? Well, I'm sure she does, and I do, kinda, but we could try to be friends, I guess... no, she probably hates me either way. But she has laughed and smiled more in this half an hour period then I have known her for four years.

Leah pulled up to Jake's house, and I decided to ask, "Why are you being so nice to me?" Leah sighed, and stated, "Well, if I'm going to be your aunt, I might as well be nice."

Whoa, whoa, whoa, _aunt? _"What do you mean, aunt?" I said, almost out-raged. I controlled my tone, but was upset. "Yea, I think that's how it works. Charlie and Sue, my mom and Bella's dad, have bee getting pretty intense. I think he's going to pop the question, and I know my mom is gonna say yes."

I sighed, wondering what to say. What could I say? 'Thank you, but I have enough bitchy aunts?' I guess it could make it work.

But nothing could surprise me for what lied on the other end of Jacob's door.

* * *

**Yes, I know, it's very bad, but I'm trying!**

**Please leave comments and I will love you (maybe)!**

**-Eris (and kinda Sabrina)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2! YAY!**

**Remember, COMMENT! EVEN FLAMES ARE EXCEPTED! kinda...?**

**

* * *

**Uh... Leah POV...?

The brat was annoying, but I can't let her die. Well, I can, but Jake would kill me. And then Seth might try to kill him. And then Jake would kill him. And then Sue would kill Jake. And then Billy would kill Sue. And then Charlie would kill Billy. And then...

Well, you get the point. The brat dies, we all die. Kinda.

So we were just sitting in my car, and finally, I was going to drop her at Jake's.

As we approached the door, I heard murmurs inside with my werewolf hearing. I thought it was just regular talking, but I was dead wrong.

I opened the door, and the lights were out. I just turned them on, like regular, and everyone (The vamps, the imprintees, the wolves, etc.) jumped out, yelling "Surprise!"

I was so scared, I punched the closest person near me...

Bella.

* * *

Leah POV

Bella groaned, and over-reacted, as usual. She collapsed on the floor, trying to tear up. But vampires cant cry, stupid girl! Oh, sorry Edward! Not your fault you married an idiot. Well, it is. And I'm not really sorry.

Anywho, so she had collapsed, and Edward got this look in his eye. But it was too late. Jake, Seth, almost everybody, even Renesme, her daughter, was laughing.

Bella was trying to get the pity vote, as usual, standing and acting like she was 'toughing it out'. But no one cared. Well, maybe, Edward. And Carlisle, for medical stand. and maybe Esme, because of the mother thing. But no one else.

once the laughing had died down, I had realized it was Renesme's birthday. They had manipulated me to bringing her here! Somehow... I guess.

As everyone stopped laughing, and looking at Bella, Jake turned back to Renesme. I saw the look in his eye, and I backed up a few steps. Jake began to grind his teeth.

"Wait... Jake, Leah-" before Renesme could speak, Jake pounced at me. I began to scream, for fun, but ran like hell, for real. Jake was bounding off the walls as I just ran.

"Leah!" Jake yelled.

"I didn't friggin' do anything!" I yelled back. I just expected to trip because that's how it is in the movies. In the chase, the beautiful and awesome hero falls. Or, at least, I think that's how it is.

"Leah didn't do anything!" Renesme yelled. Jake slowed down, but didn't stop.

Suddenly, Renesme was in front of me, and I was about to run into her. I swerved at the last second, and Jake skidded to a stop.

"How did you get in front of me?" I panted.

"This house i like a big circle, I just ran the opposite way," she said, so sure of herself. She grabbed Jake's arm, and show him a play-by-play of the fall, me heroically saving her (blech!) and then him chasing me for nothing.

"Oh, Leah!" Jake said, in his big goofy voice. Oh-no.

"Leah! Leah, Leah, Leah!" he said, hugging me in one of those crushing-werewolf-bear-hugs.

"Jake! Get off me!" I yelled, trying to break his hold.

"Leah! You're so nice, and kind, and sweet! And-"

"Jake, let me go!"

"But Leah! I'm so sorry! Sorry, sorry, sorry, Leah, Leah, Leah!"

"Jacob Black! Release me at once!"

"But Leah-"

"JACOB!" I yelled, him finally let me go. "Oh, Leah, Leah-"

"Jaaaaaaaaaaakkkkkkeee!" I drawled out, overly-dramatic. Excuse me, overly-Bella.

He finally let me go, even thought I didn't forgive him. I mean, why would I hurt the brat if I knew Jacob would kill me, even if she is über annoying?

Whatever.

Cake time!

Damn, these people must e rich. The cake was five tiers high, with little werewolves and vampires holding hands on it, and everything.

On the top was... oh god.

It was a little marzipan sculpture of the Cullen family, all of them. Then us, the wolves. Jake, Embry, Seth, everyone had a happy expression, except, guess who?

I guess I was supposed to be smirking, but it looked like I was sad. And my boobs were outrageous, way too big!

Everyone claps and marvels at it, and the werewolves, Jake is specifics, mouths are watering like crazy.

First thing Jacob does? Grab my little marzipan mini, and bite my head off.

Two can play at that game.

Suddenly, we started eating everyone. For a shitty design, this thing was delicious.

"JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKE! LEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! STOP IT THIS INSTANT!" Bella screamed. Jake and I slowed down, and stared at her. Everyone was. She had drawn a little too much attention to herself.

I laughed, and so did Jake.

Edward began cutting, around Jake and I's devoured point, and cut the werewolves some pretty big pieces.

I actually had fun. I mean, for a crap party at Black's house, it was okay.

But what I cant get out of my mind: there was someone watching us. I know, I know, paranoia.

But something was watching. Something we couldn't sense, couldn't see. But I can feel it.

* * *

**DONE! Remember, I know this even annoys me, but please review! I feel hated if you don't! Please...?**

**-Eris**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3... sadly. Sorry that I'm ruining you with this crap. **

**But... I need a hobby, so...**

**Sorry!**

**-Eris**

* * *

Renesme POV:

My birthday. Wow.

It stared a bad day. Well, not that bad. Well, sort of.

First, Leah saved me. Then she devoured my cake with my future hubby. I mean, I probably won't marry him. But I love him. Don't tell Edward.

So, after everything, the party sort of simmered down. Until, of course, the party-crashers.

But this time was different.

Embry and Quil ducked out after a few slices of cake to go peruse the perimeter and they came back, all distorted and limping.

* * *

Edward POV: (It might not be so medieval-y, like the way S. Meyer makes him talk, but that's beside the point)

The stench of the wolves increased as Embry and Quil staggered in. But they're thoughts were empty.

Not the insulting way, as if they were stupid, I mean empty. As if they weren't thinking anything.

I've only seen that once before.

This is not good.

"Guys..." Leah said. Seth and Jake directed them to the couch.

"What happened?" Carlisle asked. They both exchanged glances and groaned.

"One of _yours_ attacked us," Embry groaned.

"Ours?" Alice asked.

"Vampires."

"Ah, yes, because we own _all _vampires..." Alice grumbled, turning away.

"Did she/he/it bite you?" Jasper questioned, stepping forward.

"She did something, and suddenly, we couldn't move. She had knocked us unconscious, and dressed us in this!" Quil exclaimed, emphasizing his attire. Now that I truly looked at them, they were both dressed in matching tuxedos, the expensive kind. But the bow-ties were red and blue.

Carlisle got a wicked look in his eye, and stared at me in fear. I awkwardly shifted and tried to shuffle backwards.

"Edward, what's wrong?" Bella asked, in her soft voice. Everyone turned to me.

"Nothing, I'm just wondering what's going on. It's probably nothing, a passing vampire. Do you know how she hurt you?" I pondered.

"I don't remember..." Quil answered, and Nessie leaned down, touching his neck. She had a blank stare on her face, then turned to us.

"Renesme Carlie, what did you see?" Jasper asked, in a stern but whispering voice. He always called her Renesme, but when she was in trouble, he would use her middle name.

Nessie swallowed, and answered.

"Nothing."

* * *

**Ooh, a mystery!**

**I love mysteries!**

**Do you like it? The secret vampire is-**

**you'll have to read and find out!**

**-Eris**


End file.
